A Failed Project
by MandalorianJedi
Summary: The door slid open and Carolina walked in, “Ok Wash, you wanted to see me?” Washington turned, “Carolina I-“ Rated T for language and other things


I have and will be taking creative liberties with this story. Those who read for content and not canonical accuracy are welcome. So are those who read for canonical accuracy as long as you understand that I'm doing what I wish with this story. Also, this will be my first posted story, criticism is welcome, nitpickers also, just understand this is my first public story. One final thing, WashXCarolina is my OTP. I have no idea why.

Anyway, enough of my rambling. ON TO THE STORY!

Many Years Ago…

Freelancer Command Ship 'Mother Of Invention'; 04:00 Hours

A figure in a white tank-top, with bright red hair, a blue jacket tied around her waist, blue jeans, and black boots sat on a bench looking out at the stars. 'Why the hell does he refuse to listen?' "Carolina." The woman turned to the voice. "What are you doing up?" There was a figure in the doorway wearing with bleach-blond hair, a gray t-shirt with yellow lining, blue jeans, and brown boots. "Thinking." Carolina replied whilst allowing her eyes to trace the outline of the man's dog-tags under his shirt. "Why are you up Wash?" He stepped towards her a bit. "Couldn't sleep." He moved to lean against the wall and crossed his arms. "Epsilon?" Carolina asked, barely managing to mask the concern in her voice. Agent Washington nodded at her. Carolina sighed, she still remembered the failed A.I implantation surgery that made him go berserk. She remembered his agonized screams to get the thing out of his head. After the surgery however, not many of the Agents had gotten sleep because for weeks Washington kept waking up screaming for someone to kill him while reaching for a nonexistent gun. They were family however as most of the agents had helped console him in a different way. York shared a few beers with him. North spent time at the shooting range with him. Wyoming would regale the man with tales of his own adventures, which several other agents also listened to. Maine would spar with him. Hell, even North's A.I Theta tried to help. But mostly, Carolina would just stay up and talk with him like right now. Not that either of them would admit it to anyone, including each other, but they relished every second of their conversations.

Present Day…

Crash Site; Alpha Base; 12:00 Hours

"Wash!" Washington snapped out of his reverie at the sound of Tucker's voice. He walked over to the edge of the piece of wreckage he had claimed as a 'room' and looked down at the scene before him. Tucker was running toward him as Sarge, Grif, Simmons, and Caboose were sprinting to the first line of defense they'd said up. "Wash! The Feds are coming!" 'Well shit.' He thought. "Alright, Tucker, do you remember the sniping spot I showed you?" The Blue armored man nodded. "Good," he tossed a DMR at him, "Go." The Blue armored man sprinted off. Washington then grabbed a Battle-Rifle, checked its ammo, and cocked it. "Time to go to work." He sprinted out of the base.

Many Years Ago…

Freelancer Command Ship 'Mother Of Invention'; 09:00 Hours

"Director, The team is ready Sir." Said Carolina as she walked up to the head of Project: Freelancer. "Excellent." The man walked toward the assembled Agents. "Agents, this will by far be your most important mission to date. As our number 1, Carolina will be leading from the field." Carolina leaned over the holo-table. "Ok, here's what we have." She typed on a keyboard and brought up a hologram. "As you know, there is suspected Insurrection activity in this area. Our intel suggests that members of the UNSC loyal to the Insurrection have acquired a high-level asset and are holding it in this secure location. It's a 110 story building in the middle of an urban environment." Wyoming then spoke up, "What does security look like?" Carolina sighed, "They have enough troops to fill a 110 story building." Wyoming nodded, "So, That's a lot of security." Carolina took a breath, "We're up for it. Our job is to infiltrate the building, work our way up to the floor where the Sarcophagus is being held, and secure it." North tilted his helmet, "The Sarcophagus?" The Director replied, "That is what we are calling the primary objective." Carolina continued, "But, since this is a high-level asset we need to access a key-code to open the Sarcophagus." Here, Washington himself spoke, "I'm guessing they don't just keep that taped to the side." Carolina looked at him, "It's being held by an official of the program who will be moving in a vehicle along the freeway between inspection. That's when we'll hit the facility. We'll need to acquire both targets within minutes of each-other, we fail that, and the remaining target will enter lockdown and we'll miss our window." The Director spoke again, "We will not have another chance at this." Wash spoke again, "So that means two teams." Carolina nodded, "Two teams. Team A will consist of Me, Wash, and Maine. We'll work infiltration on the package's storage facility. York is still in the infirmary so Wash, you'll have to pull lock picking duty." Washington sighed and rubbed the back of his helmet, "Um, ok. Guess I'll reread my field manual in the transport." A second passed, then a voice nobody expected to hear spoke up. "Hey, don't be so quick to give away my job." Washington and Carolina turned, "York?" Washington said in disbelief. Carolina walked up to him, "I thought you were in the hospital." York walked over to the team. "According to their records, I am." Carolina gestured to his visor, "How's your eye?" He looked at her, "It's ok. Docs are letting me out tomorrow." Washington pulled Carolina back slightly by the shoulder, "Look, I missed him to but are you sure this is a good idea?" Carolina stared at him through her visor, "If York says he's good, then he's good." Washington nodded. As Carolina walked back to the table and whispered to York, "You're good right?" York sighed, "Ok look, I said I was o-k." "It's settled then," Asserted The Director. "Agent York will join Team Alpha and help get them into the building." Carolina looked at the remaining Agents, "That leaves North, Wyoming, and CT to get the code. North, you'll lead Team B." North nodded, "You heard her, Let's move." The Agents filed out.

Present Day…

Federal Army Of Chorus Forward Operating Base

"Ugh." Washington groaned as he sat up. "What the hell?" He looked up and saw an orange and white armored Federal Soldier. "What in the blazes is wrong with you?! Take off their binders!" Three soldiers appeared out of nowhere and removed his handcuffs. "I don't-" The original soldier then spoke, "And return their weapons at once! Gentlemen, I am General Donald Doyle of the Federal Army of Chorus at your service. And I am so sorry!"

Outside…

"I don't get it. None of this makes any sense." Washington looked off at the horizon. "Why do I have to do this alone? Why the hell couldn't you be here Carolina?" Washington sighed. "Who was Carolina?" Washington looked to his left and spotted Sarge. "She was… she was a friend. From Freelancer." Sarge stepped up next to him, "Sounds like more than a friend to me." Washington looked down to the right. Sarge nodded.

Many Years Ago…

Freelancer Command Ship 'Mother Of Invention'; 22:00 Hours

Carolina walked into the wardroom not expecting anyone to be in there at that time of night, but she was wrong. Washington was starting out a window near the edge of the room. "Wash?" He tilted his head, letting her know he'd heard. "I know it's not bad dreams this time." He turned toward her, "I think our roles happen to be reversed today." Carolina walked toward him, "What's on your mind Wash?" He looked at the floor. "A lot of people and regrets." Carolina was right in front of him now, she placed a hand on his chest. "You have nothing to regret Wash." She leaned up, and…. "Oh, don't mind me." The pair jolted apart. "North?! Um- what's up?" North smiled, "Wash disappeared from our room and I came to check here. But… I'll leave you to it." The purple armored soldier disappeared. "Carolina I-" But she had already left. Washington sighed.

The next morning in the mess-hall…

"Hey Carolina, what's going on between you and Wash?" York asked as Carolina sat down in front of him. "Nothing." She replied icily. North swallowed a bite of food. "She almost kissed Wash last night and I accidentally interrupted them." York choked on his beer, "Wha?!" The man continued choking. York then managed to stop choking but he couldn't stop laughing, North just had a smirk on his face, CT had raised an eyebrow, Wyoming just looked confused, South had a smile on, Hell, even Maine cracked a smile. Carolina just glared at North, and walked out. She could still hear York two hallways away, "She almost kissed Wash! Hahaha!"

Present Day…

Federal Army Of Chorus Forward Operating Base

"So, like I was sayin'" Sarge's sentence was cut off as the door opened and revealed the rest of the team. "Sarge, Wash, Donut?" Grif, Simmons, Tucker, and Lopez said at the same time. "Yea, that's us. Who the hell is attacking the Outpost?" Said Washington getting straight to business. "Um, that would be us. We're with the New Republic." Washington nodded, "Right. Ok." Simmons suddenly raised a hand, "Wait, do you hear that?" Grif looked around, "Hear what dipshit?" Simmons tilted his helmet, "What happened to the alarms?"

Outside…

"Hello? Dr. Grey? Anyone?" Washington shouted out to the empty base. Suddenly a Federal soldier appeared, "Sir, thank god you arrived we-" The soldier never finished his sentence because suddenly an orange light hit him and his body disintegrated. Then an explosive flew out of nowhere and attached itself to a nearby Warthog, "Get away from the car!" Washington shouted to Grif, Simmons, and Sarge. The trio dove as the Jeep exploded, when they stood up, laser designators appeared on each of them. Looking up, Washington saw Locus, and a bunch of black armored soldiers decloak. "Like sheep to the pen, you're ready for slaughter." Tucker pointed his DMR at him, "Locus!" The green and black armored mercenary didn't react. "I'd advise you stand down boy." He said calmly. Tucker reluctantly lowered his weapon. "I told you, Agent Washington, I am a professional. I complete my missions at all costs. And you and your comrades have put a blemish on my record. This is unacceptable." Washington then noticed Tucker discreetly readying a Grenade behind his back and tried to stall. "What are you talking about? You just killed the people you're working for!" Locus sighed inaudibly, "It appears you don't understand after all, unfortunate. You were a fascinating soldier, Agent Washington." Locus raised his rifle, and fired. But Felix appeared out of nowhere and activated his hard-light shield blocking it. "Tucker Grenade!" Tucker tossed it to Felix. "Oh, ha ha ho. That was close. Nice throw Tucker. Ha ha ha." Tucker spoke confusedly, "Felix?" Felix looked at Washington, "How many times have I jumped in front of a bullet for you Wash? Three? Those are some pretty great reflexes huh? Most people would have to, plan, that sort of thing." Washington gripped his Battle-Rifle tighter and spoke in a strained tone, "Felix, What the hell are you doing?"


End file.
